Harumaki
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Un sobrenombre puede ser una ofensa que nos marca o un nombramiento que se vuelve especial. Para Maki ser llamada "Harumaki" por su compañero de clases Kaito es una molestia, pero eso podría cambiar. Fic de Danganronpa V3, no contiene spoilers. *Drabble*


¡Hola! Esta vez he aparecido pronto porque amablemente me han pedido una historia de esta pareja y no pude negarme, estos dos hacen una pareja linda, me gusto la interacción que tienen en Danganronpa V3….lamentablemente no hay muchos fics de ellos (estoy segura que puedo contarlos con los dedos de una mano).

También no he tardado en hacerlo porque cuando lo hice mi inspiración estaba fresca (?) y decidí aprovecharla.

Gracias a " _Fallenstreet01_ " por su comentario en mi fic anterior y a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mis historias….se los agradezco mucho.

Y sin nada más que decir….. ¡Preparados!... ¡Listos!... ¡Apunten!... ¡AHORA!

.

.

.

.

DANGANRONPA V3 Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SPIKE CHUNSOFT Y KODAKA KAZUTAKA, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE ELLOS CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN LUCRO.

.

.

.

.

" **HARUMAKI"**

.

.

.

.

La gente regularmente les pone sobrenombres a otros para molestarlos o para expresar su cariño. A muchos nos han puesto al menos uno, que nos deja marcados de forma negativa o se vuelve algo especial en nuestra vida.

Para Harukawa Maki ser llamada " _Harumaki_ ", por su compañero de clases Momota Kaito, era sumamente irritante, pese a lo que Saihara Suichi dijera.

— **Harukawa-san, estoy seguro que Momota-kun no te lo dice con malas intenciones** — ese chico parecía ser el abogado del otro, ya que cuando Momota se metía en problemas, él como buen mejor amigos acudía a ayudarlo o a buscar una solución al lío

Por eso las justificaciones del peli negro no le importaban, porque ella era la única a la que el peli purpura llamaba con un sobrenombre y eso no lo entendía. Si según no era con mala intención, entonces ¿Qué otra razón podría ser?

Eran más que compañeros, no lo negaba, pero tampoco lo consideraba un amigo….de hecho, no tenía a nadie que considerara uno. Dada su personalidad poco sociable y su mirada intimidante muy pocos llegaban a acercársele, pero lo hacían por poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, ese sujeto…

— **Hola, Harumaki** — Kaito era el primero y el único que se le acercaba tan tranquilamente y con tanta naturalidad, como si se conocieran desde siempre

Él era bastante gentil y agradable con ella, eso la incomodaba porque no estaba acostumbrada, el trato del oji purpuras no le gustaba….y menos ese sobrenombre.

— **¿Por qué me dices "Harumaki"?** — preguntaste con tu seriedad de siempre

— **¿Qué tiene? Es de cariño** — al escuchar la palabra cariño te sonrojaste levemente y agachaste la mirada, mientras acariciabas una de tus coletas e inflabas un poco tus mejillas

— **Tonto, estúpido, idiota, imbécil** — empezaste a decir sin cambiar tu estado

— **¿¡A qué viene eso!?** — grito confundido por tus insultos — **¿Qué hice?** —

— **Nada, solo déjalo así** — contestaste a la vez que te dabas la vuelta y te ibas

— **¿Ah? Oye, ¡Eso no es justo!... ¡Dime!** — ahora ese sujeto sentía lo mismo que tú, frustración y confusión por tus acciones….lo mismo que tu sentías cuando él se acercaba a ti y te decía por ese sobrenombre

— **Cállate** — una leve sonrisa se asomó en tus labios por las exclamaciones que Momota no paraba de dar

— **Harumaki…. ¡Harumaki!…. ¡HARUMAKI!** —

Después de eso ya no te molesto que él te llamara de esa forma, a lo mejor ya te habías acostumbrado a ello y no valía la pena pelear contra la corriente si eso significaba seguir confundida.

Además, tal vez también creías que era un poquito ese sobrenombre, por eso dejarías que te continuara diciendo así. Y sobre todo, aunque no lo admitieras y posiblemente nunca lo hicieras, te gustaba que él solo fuese de esa forma contigo y que te llamara " _Harumaki_ "…nadie más que él podría hacerlo.

Ese nombramiento se volvió especial para ti, una palabra preciada que ese extraño sujeto te había dado.

Momota Kaito no era tan malo después de todo.

Y " _Harumaki_ " no era tan desagradable como pensó por tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

Maki desde un principio creyó que Kaito le decía así para molestarla, porque " _Harumaki_ " (Rollo primavera) es un rollo de harina frito relleno de carne y verduras. Pero como sabrán los que conocen Danganronpa V3, él le dice de esa forma de cariño y creo ese sobrenombre de la combinación del apellido y nombre de ella: **Haru** kawa **Maki**.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su atención.

 ***SALUDOS***


End file.
